


Welcome Home

by mohabbat (lovemeter)



Series: The Rogers Family Photo Album [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/mohabbat
Summary: Steve returns home after 2 years to you and your son.





	Welcome Home

You sat down on the couch while letting out a sigh. You had just finished doing all the household chores you were procrastinating for the past couple of weeks. You closed your eyes and tried to relax. Alexander, your 4 year old son, was outside on the front porch playing with the his dog Sunny. You could hear his soft giggles and your heart felt at ease. He was growing so fast and you just couldn't believe it. 

 

It felt like you brought him home for the first time just yesterday. Steve was the happiest person in the world. You knew how much family meant to him. He had lost his so early in his life and thought he could never have one of his own. But then you gave him what he wanted most in life and he could have never been more happy than the first day Alex called him “dada”. 

 

But the world didn’t care about your happiness and took Steve away from the both of you. You understood why Steve had to leave and why he couldn’t sign the the Accords. The Accords were wrong and the ones who created it were inhumane and evil. You decided to stay neutral on the decision for Alex’s sake. But to make sure that the both of you would be safe from Ross, both began to live in the safe house Steve had got for situations like this. The safe house was out in the countryside with a small town nearby and it reminded you of Clint’s farm. It was a beautiful home but it felt empty without Steve. 

 

It had been 2 years now since he had left and all you could do was worry about him day and night. He had called a few times but they weren’t very long for obvious reasons. Alex would get so happy when he called. Telling Steve about all of his adventures on the farm. You could tell by Steve’s voice that he was on the verge of tears and it would shatter your heart. You always told him that you loved him and never wanted to hang up fearing that it might be the last time you would hear his voice. There were days when you just couldn’t do it anymore. But when you looked at your little boy and his big smile you knew you had to stay strong for him. He was an exact copy of Steve and your little sunshine. 

 

Suddenly you heard Alexander screaming outside and Sunny barking. Your  heart dropped fearing the worst. You ran to the door swiftly pushing it open violently. You couldn’t believe your eyes. There was Steve standing in front of you along with Natasha, Sam, Tony, and Bucky. 

 

“Daddy!” Alex exclaimed while running to Steve. 

 

Steve picked him up and hugged him tightly. “Alex look at you! You’ve grown so tall!” He felt his eyes watering. 

 

“I missed you daddy.” the blonde boy said. 

 

“I know son, I missed you too. But I’m back now.” Steve said while kissing his forehead. 

 

He put Alex down who ran to his Uncle Sam to give him a hug.  Steve looked at you with a sheepish grin. “Mrs. Rogers” he said with open arms. 

 

Tears were forming at your eyes as you ran down the porch towards him. Halfway through the run you changed your stance and Steve knew exactly what you were about to do. Without even getting a chance to react he felt your foot in his stomach and felt all the air in his lungs leave his body. His back slammed into the tree right behind him. Sam, Nat, and Tony snickered while Bucky gaped with wide eyes. 

 

“I deserved that.” Steve said while in pain. 

 

“Yeah you did.” You said while approaching him

 

You slammed your lips into his and wrapped your arms around the back of his head. His arms wrapped around your torso. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to feel his lips on your own. Both of you could hear the groans and yucks coming from  Tony and Alex and smiled in the kiss. Letting go for air you looked at him. His long hair and beard made him look so hot. 

 

“If you ever leave me again I will kill you.” You said firmly but in a joke kind of way.  

 

“I promise I’m not going anywhere.” he assured you. He held both of your hands in his. “I’m back and I’m here to stay. He smiled and kissed you again. 

 

You smiled at him and looked over to the others. 

“Come here you guys I’ve missed you all so much!” you said while giving them all hugs. 

 

You came to Bucky and he gave you a nervous smile. “Hi, [Y/N] it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He was feeling guilty for all the trouble he caused. 

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Bucky! Welcome to the family!” you said while giving him a tight hug. He returned the hug and felt his guilt wash away. 

 

“Uncle Tony?” Alex looked at his uncle. 

 

“What’s up kiddo?” Tony asked. 

 

“You’re not mad at daddy anymore right? Are we going to be a family again?” Alex questioned him. 

 

“You bet we are! One big superhero family!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

He picked up Alex and lifted him up in the air. Alex laughed and everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots, the other wings.


End file.
